Dishwashers have become an integral part of everyday household use. Consumers place dishware and other utensils onto racks inside dishwashers for cleaning. Dishwashers typically clean the dishware with wash systems that utilize spray arms and spray jets to propel water onto the dishware to remove food particles and otherwise clean the dishware.
Wash water contained in the dishwasher tub circulates through the wash system to spray on and clean the dishware. The water and food particles or other soil fall from the dishware to the bottom of the tub (e.g., the sump). The food particles or soil drain from the tub and the water is re-circulated through the wash system to clean the dishware.
To begin operation of the wash cycle, the dishwasher must be filled with water. During filling of a dishwasher tub, fluid pressure created from the flow of water often causes the water to cascade into the tub. Uncontrolled filling (e.g., cascading water) may generate unnecessary noise as it falls several inches and lands on the bottom of the tub. Thus, there is a need for techniques for providing controlled filling of a dishwasher.